


Gimme Attention

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Age Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, no one died au, tomohiro gets a growth spurt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: Tomohiro's been working all night and Ryosuke's annoyed





	Gimme Attention

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write something now that i have an ao3. i made this in like 30 minutes(if you exclude the procrastinating) enjoy

“Hey Toooomo, how long to you plan on standing on that computer…?”

Tomohiro looked over his shoulder briefly to see his whiny husband lying on the floor, with only a pillow under his head to give him any kind of comfort as he looked up at Tomo with a childish pout on his face. Tomohiro rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer screen, imagining the blonds’ cheeks puffing as he did so.

“I want to finish this chapter today; I’m so close to finishing, just wait a moment.” The brunet huffed out a response, not looking back again. “We’re not teens anymore, I have things to do and so do y---“ Before he could finish his sentence, his vision was completely covered by Ryosuke’s upside down face, pouting at him.

“It won’t hurt to take a break, you’ve been ignoring me…” Ryosuke stuck out his tongue at him “…I miss you…”  he leaned in slowly, as if to give him a kiss, but had his face pushed away quickly, letting out another disappointed whine as he moved away.

“You’re a child, honestly. Will it hurt to wait a few minutes?!” He shot an answer in an annoyed tone, not receiving an answer for a moment or two, but soon enough being greeted with yet another physical one “Uwah--?!” Ryosuke had moved in front of him and was now sitting on his lap, snaking his arms around his shoulders, and looking him directly in the eyes, running his thumb across his cheek tenderly. “L-low blow, Ryosuke…” He whispered softly as his face started to heat up.

The blonds’ lips curved slightly into a smug smile, he had won. And now his prize was the affection he so desperately wanted.

Ryosuke ran his fingers through Tomo’s hair gently, a pleasant warmth spreading through him as the other smiled and returned his affections by wrapping his arms around his waist. They both sighed.

“Man…remember when you were shorter than me? Go back to that.” Ryosuke pouted.

“What? No way!” Tomohiro let out a laugh. Somewhere along their senior year, Tomohiro suddenly got a crazy growth spurt. He’d never forget the look on Shimada’s face when he suddenly popped up at school almost as tall as Kizami, it was the funniest fucking thing! “What? Don’t like being held by a big strong man, hm?”

“Being held is fine by me!” He yelped, hugging him tighter.

Tomohiro chuckled softly. “Hey, now, lemme at least turn off the computer.” He leaned forward, struggling to see the screen and use the mouse with Ryosuke sitting on him like that, but the blond didn’t seem like he’d be moving away from him anytime soon. After some struggle he finally managed to turn off his computer. “Come on…let’s go lay down…”

"Ehh...but I kind of like this position..."

"You're gonna break our chair. Come on..."


End file.
